Robotics integrates cybernetics, mechatronics, bionics, materialogy and other technologies and is infiltrating into every corner of our lives at an unprecedented speed. Robots operating on the ground, in water and in the air in lieu of human beings are a typical manifestation of science and technology serving the humankind. At present, robots developed globally have been well capable of leg and arm movement. On the other hand, just like humans who perceive 80% of information in the objective world through their eyes, vision is also one of the most important perceptions for robots.
Currently, vision systems of robots are typically accomplished by cameras for capturing images. However, due to changing surroundings and gestures of the robots, vibration of their bodies and other issues, cameras employed in such vision systems tend to have three degrees of freedom, i.e., each be capable of freely rotating about three axes including a horizontal axis (up and down rotation), a vertical axis (left and right rotation) and an optical axis. Such rotations tend to cause blurring of images captured by the cameras. In the existing state of the art, there have been a lot of studies on the rotations about the horizontal and vertical axes, as well as, established systems and methods for dealing with the issue of unclear images caused by the rotations about the two axes. However, insofar, the impact of the rotation about the optical axis on the capture of images by the cameras has been rarely studies. When a camera rotates about its optical axis by a certain angle, images captured by the camera will suffer from rotational blurs of different magnitude if they remain unprocessed.